memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Valiant/The Der'kal Returns/Act Two
The Federation defense fleet is in formation awaiting news from the 147th fleet. In his ready room Will is looking over ship status reports and crew readiness reports when the doors chimed. Come Will says as he's not looking at them. Typhuss walked in and looks at him. I should get back to the Intrepid, I need to be there Typhuss says as he looks at Will. He looks at him. We've not heard anything from Korath its too soon to assume the worst Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss sits in the chair in front of the desk. I need to go fight the enemy and not sit here doing nothing Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. The rules of engagement comes into play uncle we don't even know if the Der'kal are attacking New Berlin Colony true my first officer says its legit but what if it isn't we'd be leaving a path for the Der'kal to slip through Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss looks at him. I wasn't talking about the colony, I was talking about attacking the enemy, Chakotay wants to meet up with the Intrepid and a Klingon fleet to attack the Der'kal Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Right now their traveling through hyperspace its gonna take awhile for them to get here Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. We can track them, Sam and I designed a hyperspace tracker 12 years ago, we completed it two years ago and its time to put it to use Typhuss says as he looks at Will. He looks at him. So that's why you asked the Valiant to head to the Antares shipyard? Colonel Tyson asked as he looks at him. He looks at him. Yes Typhuss says as he looks at Will. On the bridge Lieutenant Devon inputs commands into the console. It may take awhile sir Lieutenant Devon says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira looks at him. I understand Typhuss says as he looks at Lieutenant Devon. He walks over to Will to chat about what he has planned with Thea. So what do you have planned with Thea? asked Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at Typhuss. Dinner in our quarters when we get to Earth Will says as he looks at him. He looks at Will. That's nice Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. Yeah it is and Julia is with my dad and grandparents Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. That's good Typhuss says as he looks at Will. He looks at him. Yeah it is I love them too much to lose them in this second war with the Der'kal Will says as he looks at him. Lieutenant Devon chimes in. Sirs sensors are picking up something bearing 2-1-3 mark 2-2-4 distances 3.2 light-years Lieutenant Devon says as he looks at his console and turns to both Admiral Kira and Colonel Tyson. Lieutenant Hakim chimes in. Got it ready on your order Colonel Lieutenant Hakim says as he looks at him. Will looks at him. Contact Admiral Cornwell and let her know set course warp 9 Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him and then turns to Lieutenant Devon. Both officers comply with his orders as Typhuss looks at Will. Well I better get back to the Intrepid Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will nods and Typhuss leaves the bridge. Admiral Kira has beamed back to the Intrepid Lieutenant Devon says as he looks at his console. Colonel Tyson turns to Lieutenant Hakim. Engage Manny Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. Lieutenant Hakim presses the warp button on his console. Both Valiant and Intrepid leap into warp.